Run
by LifeFail
Summary: "Maria, I know you're there," his taunting voice came. He sounded delighted at having found her. Oaf. (The Secret of Moonacre oneshot Maria x Robin. I'm sorry for the short description XD)


**Run**

**AN: ** **This is just a quick one-shot I thought up **

**Check out my other story, Together Is Key for another Secret of Moonacre fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Secret of Moonacre, the Little White Horse, or any of the characters associated with these two. (If I did, life would be wonderful T.T)**

**Note: If you're having trouble imagining what she is wearing and all that, just go find a picture or clip of her when Robin and his gang use the rabbit to lure her out. The style of the dress and the way her hair is will be similar to that. Oh, and I listened to Falling For You by Colbie for inspiration. **

**Also, remember, none of this is as it seems XD**

**Comment, Follow, or any of the other options ^.^ I'll give you a gummy worm….**

Sunlight streamed in through the long halls windows, creating uneven patches of light on the marble floor. The manor was silent, everyone having left since early in the morning. That is, all except two. Maria Merryweather, one of those left behind, sat squished inside a chipped light blue cupboard which stood in the kitchen. Her frilly bluish yellow dress was also stuffed inside the small space, her slightly curly red hair falling over her shoulders. She didn't move a muscle. If he found her, it would all be over.

Something metal clanged to the floor outside her hiding spot, and she tensed, mouth open. Was it some random pan or pot falling by coincidence? No, it couldn't be. Marmaduke kept his things spread out, but still quite tidy. Nothing would have been in a position to fall.

Thump, thump, thump….

Footsteps fell upon the floor, the type made by heavy leather boots. The girl knew there was only one person in the house with her. He was out there now, in the kitchen.

"Princess…come out come out wherever you are…" he called, his voice amused. "Come out now, and I might just go easy on you."

Maria could just imagine the smirk on his face, and hugged her legs closer to her. There was a slight moment of silence before the boots moved on. It was a good thing the cupboard's cabinets looked more like décor than anything else, or he probably would have found her by now.

She waited for a while, making sure it wasn't a trick before slowly opening the right door, and peeking her head out. There was no sign of the boy, only the beautiful sunny kitchen. Forcing her booted foot from among frills and lace, she pulled herself skillfully out of the tricky spot. It was strangely peaceful room, despite the situation, what with the birds chirping outside and the sun streaming in. But Maria knew that was not the case.

The girl hesitated in the kitchen, although she knew it wasn't a smart move. She could, of course, try and make it to the front door and outside, but the noise of the door would attract attention. Even if she was out the door before her hunter was there, she would be caught in no time, as the boy knew the forest well. All other places leading to the outside were in the open and tricky, and with her skirts she would be caught immediately. There was only one option then. She would have to make it to her room.

Maria picked her skirts up carefully, and walked towards the little hidden door, opposite of the way the boy had gone. It opened with a tiny squeak and she crept through it, nearly falling over. There was a noise somewhere behind her, and she bit her lip. He was close. Just as she straightened out in the hall, a voice, coming from the other side of the kitchen, rang out.

"Maria. I know you're there," his taunting voice came. He sounded delighted at having found her. Oaf.

She knew that he couldn't actually be able see her from his position, but the halls echoed, and she would be heard at any attempt of movement. Maria would have to make a run for it. The staircase to her room was just ahead.

The voice came closer. "Maria-."

Maria shot forward. As soon as her shoes clicked against the marble, she heard heavy thuds from inside the kitchen. She ran, faster than nearly ever, light from each of the windows along the hall flashing in her eyes. Her hand grabbed the corner of the rocky wall, and she pulled herself into the entrance leading to the twisting staircase. Her breath came out in gasps and pants. The girl nearly shrieked when she heard how close the boy was, thundering up the stairs behind her.

Her foot caught slightly on the top step, and she stumbled. Gasping, she rushed towards the little door, tugging it open. Maria tripped into the room, and fell in a heap of skirts on the floor.

"No!" she managed to get out before spinning back towards the door. She pushed hard, but right before it closed a foot jammed itself in the small crack. A big black boot covered foot.

Maria scrambled to get up, turning away, and tripping a few times on her skirt before lifting herself up. Right before she took a step though, a hand grabbed her arm, and she heard the little door slam shut. The girl was tugged back, her reddish brown locks flying. Her back hit the wall, and she threw her fists blindly out at her attacker. Warm hands reached up and grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall. The two stood there panting and gasping.

Maria looked up, staring into the charcoaled lined eyes of Robin De Noir. He smirked. Suddenly his face was inches from her. She blushed a brighter red than before, and this time it wasn't because of the running.

"It looks like I've caught you Princess…," he said his voice low. "So now, I get to do whatev-urggg."

The sentence was never finished. Maria's foot had swung back, and kicked him semi-hard in the shin. He groaned, his grip relaxing for a sec, and he slumped to the side. The girl dashed away, and for some reason found herself disoriented, instead running towards her bed rather than the door.

She was grabbed once again, and was pushed roughly onto her back, landing on the soft mattress of her bed. The world spun for a second while she closed her eyes. They shot open though when she realized a weight was upon her. Robin crouched over her, hands at either side of her head.

"You can't escape this," he warned her, leaning back. Maria knew this was true. Giving up, she brought her hands up to her face and prepared for her fate….And then…she burst out laughing. Robin's hand tickled her waist relentlessly, making her twist and shriek to get away from him. His weight had her trapped and there was nowhere to go.

"N-no….R-r-robin please!" she gasped between laughs. It was unbearable. He laughed above her, and only ticked harder.

"This," he said, "is for kicking me."

Maria used the only form of defense she could in this situation.

Her hands reached up and she wiggled them. It had the desired effect. Robin jumped, and curled into a ball on top of her, his head hitting her shoulder. The two of them battled for several more minutes, tickling back and forth before they both collapsed.

The boy remained on top of Maria, and as her head cleared, and the realness of the moment hit her. He was so close. Something must have alerted Robin to the sudden change in atmosphere, because he slowly sat back up, staring at her. Maria stared back, lifting her self onto her elbows. She knew this boy, very well in fact. He had been there at her father's funeral, and had been with her again at the cliff. He had this way of smiling, and the first time she saw it, it hadbeen like the whole world was always waiting for that one smile. It was special, and rare, and just amazing. _Robin _was amazing. And then he was leaning in, cautiously, as if he expected her to jump up and run away at any second. But she wouldn't. Never would she.

His lips pressed against hers, and the world just faded away, and it was just the two of them, Maria and Robin. It lasted a while, how long exactly, Maria couldn't guess. Robin pulled away slightly his face still close and looked at her.

"Maria Merryweather, I'm in love with you."

"And I, too, love you, Robin De Noir."

They leaned in once again, planning to hold onto that moment just a while long, but the sound of a carriage outside stopped them. Both froze, before Robin leaned back sighing. He offered a hand to Maria who took it lightly.

He glanced at her smiling. "We'd better get downstairs then, unless you want your nanny to have a fit."

Maria grinned.

"Yes, we must."

**AN: Thank you **

BACK STORY: This is set after the cliff incident, and the families aren't enemies anymore. The two sides both decided to go on a picnic, but Maria isn't feeling up to it. Coeur De Noir (he really just wants them to get together, so he can plan a wedding in the feature and stabilize the alliance between the two families more btw XD) suggests Robin stay behind. Mrs. Helitrope freaks out but Loveday insists Robin is a good boy, and Sir Benjamin agrees, slightly unsure, because he doesn't want to upset her. Robin stays over, things happen, Robin finds out Maria is ticklish, and….more things happen.


End file.
